


Unexpected

by bloobeary



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17 y/o Harry, 21 y/o Louis, M/M, New York, Rich - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloobeary/pseuds/bloobeary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis moved to New York to find himself, and he did, just in a way he didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a two hour period so it probably sucks x

Louis had moved to New York about a year ago, in hopes of finding himself. However, the only thing he found was that it is very competitive in a big city. It didn't take him long to get a crappy job and an even crappier apartment for only a hundred eighty bucks a month, but it did take him long to get used to everything. Moving from a tiny town in England, to a huge city in America was a massive change. It hit him pretty hard the first few weeks, but then he got the hang of it. The first basic rule was don't stop walking unless you want to get trampled. The second was don't flaunt your wallet or carry around lots of cash, you'll get mugged. Both had happened to Louis at least five times since he moved. 

 

He worked four hour shifts, five days a week at a super chic café in Times Square taking watered down tea and coffee to rich people who were too proud and pampered to get up and get it themselves. But it payed well, so Louis didn't really complain. His apartment was the real gem in this whole situation. It might've been crappy, but it was in a great neighborhood--and it was cheap. When he saw the deal, Louis couldn't believe his luck. However, he understood the low price as soon as he stepped inside. 

 

Most of the floorboards were broken or breaking, the ceiling leaked and there was hardly any hot water in the morning or at night. The heater was finicky too. But it was less than two hundred a month and he was surrounded by bodyguards. Not his own, of course, but bodyguards all the same. In fact, one of the biggest houses he'd ever seen was across the street from him. He still had no idea how such a shabby building was in such a rich area, but he wasn't complaining. Maybe the owner had some deep, emotional attachment to the place and refused to sell it. Louis didn't know, and he would probably never know, since the landlord never checked up on him. 

 

It was complicated, and different, but whenever Louis went to the top of the Empire State Building, something he did often, and stared down at the little people bustling around, he knew that this was the right choice. 

 

One day, at work, he was cleaning up a table when he noticed there was an expensive looking purse on a chair, and a woman in expensive looking clothing was exiting the shop, followed by a very large man. Louis tucked his rag into his belt loop and walked over to the table and grabbed the bag, pushing the door open and yelling, "Ma'am?" 

 

The expensive-clothing lady turned around and gasped when she saw Louis holding her purse. She squealed something and walked back to the doorway, taking the purse from Louis. 

 

"Thank you so much, darling!" She gasped and Louis was surprised to hear she was British too. 

 

"It was nothing, ma'am." He said, blushing. 

 

"No, really." She said, putting her gloved hand (who still wears gloves?) over her heart. "This was my mother's." She whispered and Louis giggled. "Thank you so much, love." She said and pecked him on the cheek before walking back to the large man. 

 

"Have a nice day, ma'am." Louis added and slipped back into the shop, feeling dazed and very confused. 

 

A few days later, he was sitting in the break room, flipping through a fashion magazine absently as he waited for his turn to clock in, when Jason poked his head in and stared directly as Louis. 

 

"A lady's here. Asked for 'the darling British chap'." He said, attempting a british accent. 

 

Louis put the magazine down and stood up, very confused. Once he was out in the actual shop, he was surprised to see the expensive-purse-lady standing at the counter, her large man behind her. 

 

"Hi...?" Louis said, and it came out sounding more like a question. 

 

"Oh, hello." She said, flashing him a white smile. 

 

"You, uh, asked?" Louis mumbled, walking up to the counter and shoving his hands in his pockets. 

 

"Yes, dear, I did." She smiled again and looked around, as if she were checking to see if the coast was clear, "Are you good with kids?" 

 

Turns out expensive-purse-lady (Anne) lived in the massive house across the street from Louis' teeny tiny apartment. Louis gulped and smoothed his shirt before pushing the doorbell. The huge doors opened, revealing a short, brown lady. 

 

"Who are you?" She asked in a thick accent. 

 

"Um, Louis." He said nervously. 

 

"Oh, yes." She nodded and grabbed his wrist. "Come in, yes? Miss Anne is waiting." She shut the door and ambled down a long hallway. Louis didn't move for a while, because he was breathless. The ceilings didn't even look like ceilings, and he would bet all his money that the water was always hot here. "Are you coming?" 

 

"Yes, sorry." Louis said, snapping out of his daze and hurrying to catch up with the short lady. 

 

She led him through a bunch of rooms, until they got to what seemed like a living room, where expensive-purse-lady was talking to a boy. The living room, or whatever its purpose was to them, was large and either white or cream, and clean and it looked like everything was made of glass. Or diamonds. 

 

"I don't need a fucking baby sitter!" He yelled and whipped around, running up the stairs at the far side of the room. Louis heard a door slam and he flinched. 

 

Anne looked flustered, but she took a deep breath and walked over to Louis. "Hi darling." She said, smiling. 

 

"Hi." Louis said quietly. 

 

"That was Harry." She said, "My son." 

 

If that was the "kid" she was talking about, she was way off. Harry must've been at least fifteen, if not older, and he looked a lot taller than Louis. 

 

"Right." Louis said, nodding. 

 

"So, um, just make sure he eats, ok?" Anne sounded genuinely worried. "He tends to stay in his room or the library for hours on end and never come out..." She mumbled. 

 

"Yeah, I can do that." Louis nodded. He still didn't really understand why he was here, since Harry looked like he was more than capable of taking care of himself, and he wasn't really alone. Louis was sure they had at least five maids and or butlers for a house this large. But Anne seemed nice, and Louis didn't want to disappoint. 

 

"Thanks, love." She said, smiling and she gestured at the short lady who was standing next to Louis. "Maria will help you with anything you need." Louis looked down at her and smiled, she just nodded. "I should be back around midnight, and if its any later, you're more than welcome to stay." 

 

Louis was a bit taken aback, because never in his life had he imagined those words coming out of anyone's mouth, much less a rich person's. He just nodded. 

 

"Thanks a million." Anne said, smiling and squeezing Louis' arm before clicking off down another hallway. 

 

"So, um, what am I supposed to do?" Louis asked, looking down at Maria. 

 

"You can stay in the library." She said, pointing up the stairs. "Not hard to find." Louis nodded, "I don't know why Miss Anne made you come," 

 

"Either do I." Louis mumbled. 

 

"But you will stay. Maybe Harry will like you." Maria shrugged. 

 

"Maybe." Louis mumbled and walked over to the stairs, and set off to find the library. 

 

His heart almost stopped when he saw the size of the room. It was three, maybe even four times, bigger in every direction than his current apartment. Louis was convinced he had gone died and gone to heaven. He spent ten minutes ambling down the aisles until he found his favorite book and then he made his way to the loft he'd seen before. It was a reading loft, filled by pillows and comfortable looking couches. Louis had no doubt they were more expensive than they looked, so he took off his shoes before bringing his knees up into his chest and starting to read. 

 

He was halfway through the book when he felt someone watching him. It was Harry. He was leaning against a bookshelf, his arms crossed on his chest. 

 

"Hi." Louis said, marking his page with a scrap piece of paper and closing it.

 

"Who are you?" Harry asked, his expression unreadable, and his green eyes blank. 

 

"I'm Louis." He said, smiling a bit. 

 

"Oh." Harry breathed. "You're my baby sitter?" Harry asked quietly. 

 

"Um, yeah, I guess I am." Louis shrugged and Harry laughed. 

 

"Ok." He nodded and turned around, but before he left, Louis called his name. "Yeah?" He didn't turn around. 

 

"Eat something, so your mom doesn't have a heart attack." Louis said and Harry laughed, nodded a bit and then disappeared into an aisle. 

 

Louis sighed and closed his eyes. It was going to be a long night. 

 

\- 

 

Anne went out a lot, apparently, so Louis spent loads of time in the big house. His relationship with Harry started out with a couple of words, like hello and goodbye, but then it turned into something more. 

 

They'd spend hours lying in the loft, talking about books, or world events, Louis even helped Harry with his psych homework once or twice, like an actual baby sitter was supposed to. Louis was even starting to grow a attraction for him, but he pushed it away into the cavities of his chest and mind, so he only thought of it when he was alone. After about six months, the conversations moved into Harry's room, from the floor, to the window seat, to finally, his bed. His room was the only not too rich looking part of the house. Well, except the flat screen TV and the laptop sitting on his desk. Besides that, it was pretty simple. It had a bed and a nightstand and a drawer and a desk, like all normal rooms do. He even had some posters up on the walls (not that Louis recognized any of the bands on them though).

 

Harry's bed was no where near small, but they were so close together that their shoulders almost touched. 

 

"Lou?" Harry asked, "Can I ask you something?" 

 

"Sure," Louis nodded, still looking up at the ceiling. 

 

"Have you ever been in love?" Harry whispered and Louis was shocked. 

 

"Um, I. Uh, I don't know." Louis stuttered. "I don't think I have..." 

 

"Oh." Harry breathed. 

 

"Why?" Louis asked, turning over onto his side so he could see Harry. 

 

He shrugged. "Just wonderring." 

 

"Have you?" Louis asked quietly. 

 

Harry froze. "Um..." Louis noticed him gulp. "Can't say I have." He turned on his side too, so they were looking into each other's eyes. "I might be." Harry mumbled, his eyes flicking onto Louis' lips for a second before going back to his eyes. 

 

"Yeah?" Louis asked, raising his eyebrows. "With who?" 

 

Harry gulped again. "Um," 

"Shit, sorry." Louis cursed, "You really don't have to tell me." Louis shook his head and cursed himself for asking such a dumb question. 

 

Harry laughed and it was quiet except for their breathing. "I can show you." Harry said so quietly that Louis thought he'd imagined it. Louis was the one who gulped this time. He didn't know what to say. Harry hadn't moved, he was just looking into Louis' eyes, waiting for an answer. 

 

"Um," Louis stuttered. "Ok?" Louis said before he even had time to realize that he'd said it. 

 

Harry nodded and leaned forward slowly, so that their lips were barely touching. Louis gasped, but didn't move. Harry's lips were on Louis' and Louis didn't know what to do. Harry pulled away a bit and looked into Louis' eyes. 

 

"Sorry." Harry said, frowning when he realized that Louis was freaking out. Louis nodded and rolled back onto his back. "Forget it happened?" Harry suggested. 

 

"Yeah." Louis squeaked, but he was never going to forget that. Ever. 

\- 

 

After their one-sided kiss, Louis still went to "babysit" Harry, but now it was more like two friends hanging out. Anne didn't ask questions, in fact, she seemed to encourage Louis being at their house. One day, Louis asked her about it. 

 

"Ma'am?" Louis asked, and Anne looked up from her computer, smiling. "May I ask you something?" 

 

"Sure darling." She smiled and nodded. She moved her laptop aside and clasped her manicured hands in front of her.

 

"Why do you want me over so much?" Louis asked. 

 

"I think you're a good influence on Harry." She said and Louis felt himself blush. He just nodded, because he didn't know what to say, and decided not to ask anymore questions. 

 

Two months later, they were lying on Harry's bed again, and Harry was going on about stars, but Louis wasn't really listening. 

 

"Hey, Haz?" Louis asked and Harry stopped talking. "Why'd you kiss me?" 

 

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry asked, laughing nervously. Louis propped himself up on his elbows and shook his head. Harry sighed and sat up too. "I dunno." He shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea." 

 

Louis laughed. "Why is that?" 

 

"Fuck, Louis I don't know, I just wanted to kiss you, alright?" Harry groaned. 

 

Louis nodded. "Yeah, its alright." 

 

"Ok good because--wait," Harry stopped talking and looked at Louis. "Did you just say its alright?" Louis nodded and smiled. "Then why'd you freak out, when I did it?" Harry asked, confused. 

 

"Because I wasn't ok with it then." Louis shrugged. "But I've done a lot of thinking, and I've decided that its fine." Louis said and Harry smiled. 

 

"You're such a weirdo." Harry said, laughing. Louis shrugged and lay back down. "Does this mean I can kiss you now?" Harry asked, leaning over Louis. 

 

"Yeah, you oblivious fuck." Louis said, laughing and Harry blushed. 

 

"Alright, alright." Harry said, laughing and bent down, letting their lips graze each other before giving Louis a real kiss. He pulled back and stared into Louis' eyes. Louis smiled and grabbed the back of Harry's neck, pulling him down to kiss him again. Their kisses started out neat and soft and gentle, but ended up sloppy and tonguey and bitey.

 

They were lying next to each other again, but now instead of just their shoulders touching, their legs were tangled together and their fingers interlaced. 

 

"You might have to wear a scarf tomorrow." Louis said softly, trailing his fingers over the bruises on Harry's neck.

 

Harry laughed, "You should probably stay away from v-necks." He ran his fingers over Louis' own bruises and smiled. "Are you going to stay here with me?" Harry whispered. 

 

"Do you want me to?" Louis mumbled, looking up into Harry's eyes. Harry nodded and Louis smiled. "Then yeah." Louis nodded and Harry grinned, kissing Louis' nose. "I don't think I have the energy to take off my pants, much less walk through your massive house and across the street." 

 

Harry laughed and ran his fingers through Louis' hair. "Its you." 

 

"What do you mean?" Louis asked, cocking his head to the side. 

 

"You're the one I'm in love with." Harry whispered. 

 

"Oh." Louis squeaked. "Um," 

 

"Don't worry, you don't have to say anything yet." Harry reassured, "I just thought you should know." 

 

Louis let go of the breath he was holding and nodded. "Ok." He said and cuddled into Harry's chest, his eyes already closed. 

 

"Ok." Harry repeated and kissed the top of Louis' head before closing his eyes too. 

 

Harry finally went over to Louis' after two weeks of begging. Louis hadn't planned to take Harry to his, because wow it was crappy, but Harry was determined and Louis was a pushover. 

"I don't even know why you wanted to come over in the first place." Louis mumbled, tossing his keys onto the shabby coffee table and sitting on the couch. 

Harry shrugged and started walking around, his hands shoved in his pockets. "Wanted to see where you live." He said from inside Louis' room. 

Louis got up, "It's shit, I know. But it looks a lot better than when I got it." Louis said, leaning against the doorframe to his room. It was true, Louis had taken it upon himself to fix his apartment bit by little bit, and now the floorboards were brand new. He'd made no progress on the leaky roof or the cold water, but he was getting there. 

"Its not shit." Harry said, sitting on Louis' bed and smiling at him. "I think its nice." Louis scoffed and sat next to Harry. "Really." Harry laughed. 

"I don't believe you." Louis sang and lay down. 

"Well that's your problem then." Harry countered and lay down next to him. "I actually hate living in such a big house," Harry sighed and locked his fingers with Louis'. "I'd much rather be in a small house, with a small bed." Louis smiled as Harry rolled onto him, making him huff for a second. "It's better that way." Harry mumbled, now sitting across Louis' lap. 

"I guess." Louis shrugged and trailed his fingers over Harry's cheeks. "But your library is ver nice." 

"Yeah," Harry laughed and nodded, "It really is." 

They spent the night at Louis', tangled in each other on Louis' small bed. But it was nice. It was warm and close and cozy, and Louis wouldn't trade it for Harry's bed for a million dollars.

\- 

It wasn't like they were trying to be secretive; it was just that their relationship was exciting and new and theirs, and they wanted to keep it that way. However, all things surface eventually, and Harry called Louis one night to tell him that his mum had seen them kiss goodnight. And that's how she found out.

 

Louis' birthday passed, and he got more than enough presents from Anne and Harry, since she'd seen them kissing, he was now "part of the family", as Anne put it. He was over at their's for Christmas, since he didn't really know anyone else, and got a bunch of calls from his family, wishing his both a happy birthday and christmas. 

 

It was Harry's birthday when Louis realized that he was in love with him too. It was when Harry was holding a sparkler in his hand, the light catching his eyes in a way that made them seem brighter than anything Louis'd ever seen, to be exact. All Louis wanted to do was hold him and kiss him. As Harry laughed at something one of his friends said, Louis thought: holy shit I really fucking love you. 

Louis had never expected to fall in love with anyone while he was in America, much less the person he was supposed to be babysitting, but maybe the best things are unexpected. 

 

It was around two in the morning, and it was just the both of them, lying on the loft floor when Louis decided to tell him. 

 

"Hey, Harry?" Louis asked, sitting up. 

 

"Yeah babe?" Harry said, following Louis and sitting up as well. 

 

"I love you too."


End file.
